


Open Doors

by pommedeplume



Series: The Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who Topped [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Nostalgia, Old Friends, Older Harry, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top, middle aged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: (July 2026)It's Harry Potter's forty-sixth birthday and the only thing he wants is to see his old friends and former lovers Neville and Luna again.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: The Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who Topped [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/104786
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, Polyamorous & OT3 Fics, Queer Characters Collection





	Open Doors

Ever since Lily moved out Harry and Ginny Potter hadn’t quite known what to do with themselves. Ginny thought Harry had taken it the hardest. When Albus had moved out it had been bad but he and Scorpius still came around a lot. James had been a little easier even if it felt like they saw less of him. But Lily had been the baby. Ginny thought she’d stay but as soon as school was done she was gone. Eighteen already. So fast.

They still saw Albus almost every week. James almost every other week. Lily had been over several times a week at first but she was slipping. Of course, none of the nieces and nephews came round anymore. Nor did Teddy and Victoire. The two of them had taken to traveling.

When it came time for Harry’s forty-sixth birthday he had only one request: he wanted to see Luna and Neville again. Neville wasn’t hard. School was out so he wasn’t busy teaching. He and Hannah didn’t have any children so there wasn’t that concern. But they also weren’t as close as they used to be. That didn’t mean they were distant. He was still family as far as everyone was concerned. It was just what happened. All of their old friends had become just that. Fading into the past, not as distant as the events that had bound them together but no longer so close either.

Luna was a little harder. The twins were still at home and she traveled a lot. By a miracle, she was home the week of Harry’s birthday. Ginny really missed Luna. Her heart ached at the distance between them.

“Happy birthday, Mr. Potter,” Ginny said, rolling over and kissing her husband’s cheek.

“Hmmm. Seems happy already,” Harry said, pulling her on top of him.

Ginny laughed and said, “Goodness, Harry. Are you going to shag me before breakfast? This must be my birthday.”

His hands were on her hips, smiling and squinting up at her. Ginny reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his glasses, leaning over to place them over his face.

“Can’t have you squinting,” Ginny said.

“Are you saying I’m old?” Harry said.

“Yes? Have a problem? What are you going to do about it, Potter?” Ginny said and Harry flipped her over next to him.

She hit the bed, grabbing her back and saying, “Ouch,” then laughing as Harry climbed between her legs. She put her feet behind him and drew him close, putting her hands on his face and drawing him down for a kiss. Ginny had heard so many horror stories of sex dying as couples got older and she was happy that had never completely happened between them. There had been some rough patches but things always came back.

Harry lifted up and brushed Ginny’s hair out of her face. There was silver in her hair now. Harry, the bastard, didn’t have a single grey on his head. Oh, but he had lines on his face. The stress of his youth did manifest in some ways. The boy who lived became the man who survived.

Harry grabbed her nightshirt and lifted it up. She sat up and let him pull it over her head. She smiled at him and squeezed her breasts. Like the rest of her they had more weight than when she was younger. She was still active when she could be but she had to admit she had become more of a homebody, more inclined to spend her afternoons reading a good book then practicing Quidditch. Merlin, when was the last time she had even been on a broom? She couldn’t remember.

She laid back and Harry kissed down the softness of her belly. Slower than he would have as a young man but no less passionate. He was in no rush.

“This is your birthday. Why am I getting the special treatment?” Ginny asked.

Harry rested his head above her groin and said, “Because you’ve been my greatest gift all these years.”

“Harry, that’s-“

Sweet she was going to say but he pulled her knickers down and continued, “You gave me three beautiful children who all successfully made it to adulthood. You gave me an enormous, loving family that-“

“Harry, you would’ve been a part of this family no matter what. Mum already loved you like a son.”

“Maybe. Doesn’t mean I can’t be grateful. You’ve stood by me all these years.”

“And you’ve stood by me,” Ginny said, Harry kissing down her pubic mound.

“You’ve made that easy. I know sometimes I didn’t. And I’m sorry for that,” Harry said.

“Harry you- Oh. Ohh. That’s nice,” she said, Harry’s tongue having found a non-verbal way of showing gratitude.

A man with near thirty years of experience under his belt really was a thing to appreciate. His hands were placed gently on her hips, his mouth buried between her thighs. Ginny relaxed, letting Harry take his time making her feel good. If he wanted to show gratitude who was she to argue? Once she climaxed he got up, stripped down in all his glory then climbed on top.

Harry made slow, deep thrusts as he made love to her. Ginny lost herself in the sensations of her husband. His weight on top of her. The heat of his body. The way he felt inside of her, glorious stretching friction. Her hands roamed over the muscles of his back, stronger than one might think by looking at him. He was still fit but more like a dad than a chosen one.

“Ginny!” Harry said, his voice strained as he froze, deep inside, shuddering above her.

Ginny held him tight through his climax, kissing his neck and shoulder tenderly. His thrusts slowed to a halt and for a while, they just held each other, Harry’s chest heaving powerfully. Finally, he exhaled and rolled over, suddenly back in the positions they started in.

“What time are they coming?” Harry asked.

“Noon,” Ginny said.

“Wonderful. I guess we better get ready then,” Harry said, gave her a kiss on the cheek then slid out of bed.

* * *

Luna and Neville arrived right on time together. Ginny wasn’t sure if that was coordinated or not but she was impressed nonetheless.

“Hello!” Ginny said brightly scooping Neville into her arms, quickly followed by Luna.

Harry arrived in the hall and Neville said, “There you are,” the two of them embracing hard.

“You look good, Luna,” Ginny said, thinking of all of them she seemed to have aged the least.

“Thank you. So do you,” Luna said.

Ginny thought she looked a little too matronly with her hair up in a bun and her dress not being the most flattering but she took the compliment anyhow.

“Luna!” Harry said and came over to hug her as well.

“How’s Hannah?” Ginny asked Neville.

“She’s good, she’s good. Enjoying the summer before getting back to sick kids all year,” Neville said.

“That’s wonderful. Let’s all sit down. We’ve prepared sandwiches and crisps. There’s also tea if you want it,” Ginny said, heading to the kitchen.

“Fabulous,” Neville said.

Neville was the only one of them who now had a full head of grey hair but he was no less handsome for it. Actually, Ginny thought it made him more attractive. He really looked the part of a Hogwarts professor now.

They gathered round the table, ate lunch, and talked about their lives. Luna talked about her children with Rolf. She and Harry talked about how proud they were of their kids. Neville talked about his students and life at Hogwarts. They talked about everything but the past. Ginny wondered when one of them would break. Who would be the first to broach that awkward subject?

Oh, not the past in general. The specific past. The intimate past. That period of time when they were all more than just friends. When they had been friends and lovers. Neville had been hers and Harry’s. Luna was Ginny’s alone, for the most part. They mixed things up from time to time, sometimes even with people outside of the four of them.

Unable to bear the looming discomfort, Ginny dropped the concept into conversation, right after an amusing anecdote from Neville: “What happened? The four of us. We used to be so close.”

Luna gave her a curious look.

“Aren’t we close now?” Luna asked.

“Luna. You know what I mean,” Ginny said, giving her a significant look.

Luna sighed.

“Hmm. I suppose I do.”

Neville looked very uncomfortable. Harry somehow looked even less comfortable than that, Ginny feeling a pang of guilt since it was, after all, his birthday.

“We aren’t really going to rehash all that, are we? We’re all still friends. What does it matter now?” Neville said, a hint of his professor voice coming out.

“Ginny, if they don’t want to talk about it-“ Harry started but Luna said, “It’s all right. I don’t mind.”

“The girls may overrule us, Harry,” Neville said with a somewhat bitter smile on his face.

Luna’s silver eyes looked sadly at Neville. Out of all of them, she had possibly changed the most. Age had brought Luna’s feet ever so slightly closer to the ground.

“I never stopped loving you,” Luna said, turning from Neville to Ginny but not meeting her eyes.

Ginny thought to reach across the table and take her hand but something inside her stopped it.

“Same for me,” Ginny said.

A smile cracked Luna’s lips and she said, “I just got busy. I was traveling so much. You and Harry were married and had children. Then I met Rolf and… Well, I guess we never resumed.”

“Yes. That does sound right,” Ginny said.

Harry and Neville remained quiet.

“But I missed it. I really did. I still do. I think about all the times we had. Especially in the summers. I was so adventurous. We all were,” Luna said, finally smiling at Ginny.

Ginny found the strength to reach over and take Luna’s hand the way she had wanted. It felt so good to even have that touch.

“I don’t want to reopen old wounds. It’s Harry’s birthday,” Neville said, again a touch of the professor in his voice.

“It’s fine. Speak your mind,” Harry said.

Neville cleared his throat and sat up straight.

“Well, all right. See the thing is… Merlin, it’s absolutely daft that you don’t know about this, Ginny. But years later, after Harry and I patched things up we decided you didn’t need to know,” Neville said.

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

“Know what? What didn’t I need to know, Neville?” Ginny asked, letting go of Luna’s hand for fear she might squeeze in it in the newly discovered tension.

Neville inhaled and said, “Harry and I had a row. A pretty bad one. After Albus was born,” Neville said.

“Neville, by the time Albus was born things were already different between us all,” Ginny said.

“I know, I know. They were. But this was really… When Harry told me you named him Albus Severus… I didn’t take it so well,” Neville said.

“Oh, Neville. Really?” Ginny said.

“Oh, yes. Blimey, Ginny. I used to have nightmares about Snape. I still do sometimes and he’s been dead nearly thirty years. I couldn’t believe it,” Neville said, wringing his hands, seeming rattled even now.

“I never really understood that either,” Luna said, smiling politely at Harry.

“Snape sacrificed a lot for love. Because of my mother. I wanted to honour that,” Harry said.

Neville laughed.

“I don’t want to argue about it now, Harry. The way I see, it’s Albus’s name now. And I love Albus. I really do. But back then… I couldn’t deal with it. And Ginny, you’re right. Things were already different. But I think there was a solid year after that where Harry and I barely spoke. After that things slowly got better but the relationship was different. It still is,” Neville said.

“Do you ever wish you could go back?” Luna said, to no one in particular it seemed.

“Merlin, yes. Not to leave my current life but I wish I had patched things up with Harry sooner. Maybe we could’ve kept a spark going, even just a little,” Neville said, clenching his fist from its resting place on the table.

“No. I think it’s just a thing that happens. How many of the people from our year are still as close as they once were?” Harry said.

“Lots are. Look at George and Lee Jordan. Or Katie, Angelina, and Alicia,” Ginny countered.

“Not helping, Gin!” Harry said, a little exasperated.

“No, you’re right. Most aren’t as close. It just always seems like there are more responsibilities and less and less time. It’s like every year someone decides to make the year a little shorter and you’re scrambling to do the same things you used to do but faster. At some point things fall by the wayside,” Ginny said.

“People fall by the wayside,” Neville said.

“Actually, it’s funny, because part of the reason for this meeting is that… Harry and I have found ourselves with a lot more time now that all the kids are grown up,” Ginny said.

“Well, you know my schedule. Busy for roughly ten minutes, nothing to do for two months,” Neville said.

“My schedule is… complicated. But with Lorcan and Lysander in school I’m home a lot more often now,” Luna said.

“Ginny… would you mind if I talked to your husband in private for a few minutes?” Neville asked.

“Go right ahead. Luna and I can take a short stroll,” Ginny said, smiling at Luna for approval, which she granted with a quick nod.

In a moment, she and Luna were wandering around the Potter home. The wind was strong, their robes fluttering uncontrollably.

“I’m starting to think I was right to have my hair up,” Ginny said, laughing as the wind gusted.

Luna’s hair was flying all over, the gust stopping and leaving the hair plastered across her face. Ginny used her hand to brush it away, holding her breath as the touch of Luna’s cheek. If Ginny wasn’t mistaken, Luna’s face reddened ever so slightly.

“You’re still beautiful. If you were wondering,” Ginny said, remembering how much she loved Luna’s soft, pink lips.

“You’re still the prettiest girl I’ve ever known,” Luna said.

Ginny smiled and glanced back at the house.

“What do you suppose they are talking about? Do you think they’re fighting?” Ginny asked.

“Of course not. But I think that’s their business. And what we do out here is our business,” Luna said, stepping close as Ginny turned back to her.

“Oh? And what is it that we’re doing?” Ginny replied, stepping even closer so that their noses nearly touched.

“Catching up?” Luna said, the implied question behind the question very well understood.

“Yes. We’re catching up,” Ginny said, closing her eyes and parting his lips.

Luna’s lips pressed into hers, gliding between her lips, slow and welcoming. Ginny wrapped her arms around Luna and pulled her in tight, feeling if she didn’t kiss her hard now she might never get too again. Luna’s hands found Ginny’s lower back and it was almost like they were young again, except they were both much more experienced. Much more patient, at least under normal circumstances.

The wind gusted again but they held in place, snogging until their lips swelled. When they finally parted they still held close, both smiling as they breathed hard, chests heaving together.

“Do you think Neville and Harry did that?” Luna asked.

“Merlin, I hope so,” Ginny said and laughed.

After a minute or so they drifted back inside, hearing the two men roaring with laughter. Ginny and Luna walked back into the dining room, holding hands.

Once he could stop laughing, Neville said, “Did you have a nice walk?”

“Definitely,” Ginny said, touching her head to Luna’s shoulder.

“Must’ve been a _very_ nice walk,” Harry said with a smirk.

“You should’ve come,” Ginny said, glaring right into Harry’s eyes.

Just then Luna turned her head and swooped in for a kiss. Ginny felt herself smile as she kissed her back.

“I always loved seeing the two of you kiss. Not in a voyeuristic way, mind you, but like viewing a fine piece of art,” Neville said.

“Or a fine piece of arse,” Harry said and everyone roared with laughter.

“Ginny has that too,” Luna said, her cheek rested against Ginny’s cheek, her breath feeling hot at her throat.

“What do you think, Harry? Should we let the girls have all the fun?” Neville asked and stood up from the table.

Harry eased back in his chair, a big grin on his face as Neville strolled over to him, bending down to kiss Harry. Ginny and Luna watched, arms behind each other’s backs. Harry’s hand slid through Neville’s gray hair while Neville’s hand moved down Harry’s body.

Ginny laughed and removed the pins that were keeping her hair up in a bun. She looked Luna up and down then they pulled together, Ginny pushing Luna against the kitchen wall, her mouth on Luna’s throat, and a hand cupping between her legs through her robes.

She glanced over at the boys, seeing Neville kneeling as Harry frantically undid his trousers, Neville’s mouth latching onto Harry’s cock as soon as it appeared.

“Undress me,” Luna said and turned around.

Ginny unzipped her and pulled off her robes, having to stop and untie the bits that needed untying until they were finally at Luna’s ankles, allowing her to step out. Luna turned back around, smiling in only her brasserie and knickers. Ginny touched a hand to Luna’s waist then kissed her again before reaching behind her to unlatch her bra, pulling it off and exposing her breasts. They seemed bigger than Ginny remembered, though her nipples were every bit as pretty and pink as she recalled. Ginny’s mouth fell open onto one of Luna’s breasts, sucking as Luna moaned.

Ginny stood to full height again, her mouth returning to Luna’s throat as her hand rubbed Luna through her knickers, loving the way she squirmed. It seemed so distant and familiar. Luna’s hands were on Ginny’s arse. Luna huffed and said, “Ginny, you’re wearing too many clothes.”

Ginny laughed and said, “I suppose I am.”

She stepped back and let Luna undress her. Luna was a little slower about it, seeming to enjoy each new hint of skin. Luna was surprised to discover that Ginny was wearing no undergarments. Luna planted small kisses all over Ginny’s small breasts. Ginny’s head tilted towards the ceiling, thinking this was what heaven was like. She looked over at Harry and Neville, thinking Harry looked like he was in heaven too as Neville sucked hard and slow over Harry’s thick cock.

Luna’s fingers slid between Ginny’s thighs, instantly finding her clit which they softly stroked. Ginny moaned, realizing it wasn’t just her mind and heart that had missed this. It was her body itself that missed Luna’s touch. Her face fell to Luna’s shoulder, gently biting, purely on reflex. Luna dropped to the floor and Ginny spread her legs. Luna’s mouth wasted no time in planting itself right in place, Luna’s tongue lapping at her clit.

Ginny put a hand on the back of Luna’s head, holding her in place as if Luna would ever stop until the job was done. Looking over at the boys, Neville was now standing straight, his cock out as Harry’s tongue rolled over the head, an incredible sight.

Ginny gasped as Luna’s tongue increased its intensity. All the while she watched as her husband sucked their old friend off like he hadn’t missed a day. She’d missed watching him suck a cock. He really was so good at it.

Luna’s hands were on her arse, gripping hard as her head bobbed, Ginny’s ecstasy slowly building in the form of insistent tension. It built and built until finally, it was too much, her orgasm releasing.

“Unnhh,” Ginny moaned, feeling heat peak through her body.

Pleasure still coursing through her, Ginny looked over at the boys who were both now looking at her, apparently finding her coming more interesting than whatever they were doing.

“I think we should move to the bedroom,” Harry said, gently tugging on Neville’s cock as he stood, his own cock still stiff and hanging out of his trousers.

Ginny let Luna get to her feet. They kissed then followed the boys into the bedroom where they were both stripping. Luna finally removed her knickers then she pressed her naked body against Ginny’s arms draped over Ginny’s shoulders as they kissed. Luna pulled away and whispered in Ginny’s ear: “Do you still have that old toy? The one that forms to your body?”

“Of course. It still works, if you’re wondering,” Ginny said.

“I’d like it if you fucked me. And please, make it big,” Luna said, leaning away from Ginny’s face with a grin.

“Your wish is my command,” Ginny said.

On the bed, Harry was lubing his cock up while Neville was in the arse up position. Ginny pulled the penis-shaped toy out of their old trunk of toys which admittedly didn’t get as much use these days. She put it on with the charm, watching, and feeling as it joined to her body. Using her wand she increased the size, trying to recall just how big Luna had liked it.

It had been quite a surprise to learn just how much Luna liked being penetrated by larger objects. She had even made passing references to her husband, Rolf’s, own considerable size, a fact she insisted had no impact at all on her decision to marry him.

Once she was done she gestured with her wand at it to Luna, seeking her approval. Luna nodded and Ginny grabbed the lube, putting some on her fingers. She came back to Luna then slid her clit between them, Luna softly moaning. After playing with her clit for a moment her fingers probed her pussy, finding it already wet as she pushed inside.

On the bed Harry was fucking Neville in the arse, both men grunting and moaning loudly along to the sound of skin slapping skin with every hard thrust. Luna let out soft _Ohs_ and that old moaning chirp sound she used to make while Ginny fingered her.

“I want you to fuck me. Please,” Luna said.

“All right. Get on the bed,” Ginny said, grateful the boys had left them room.

Ginny took the lube and covered the toy well, loving the way it felt, trying not to get distracted but it had been so long since she’d used the toy that she had forgotten just how real it felt. Luna was on her elbows and knees.

“I told you getting a bed this big was a good idea, Harry,” Ginny said as she climbed up.

“When you’re right, you’re right,” Harry said, biting his lip as he fucked Neville.

Ginny gave Luna’s cute, round arse a pop with her hand then moved the toy to her sopping wet hole, slowly pushing it inside. Aside from quiet grunts, Luna made little sound until Ginny was deep at which point she began moaning.

“You’re always so gentle, Ginny. Remember, I can take it,” Luna said.

“I know. Hard to break a habit, I suppose,” Ginny said, loving the feel of how the toy felt inside Luna, so hot, smooth, and wet, Luna’s muscles strong around her.

She quickened her pace, trying to catch up to Harry. Luna’s moans became loud, much louder than either of the boys.

“That feels so good, Ginny,” Luna said, her voice soft and deep.

Harry and Ginny watched each other. She tried to tell herself they weren’t competing but she also knew they both had a bit of the Quidditch player in them, even now. Competitive shagging. Shame they didn’t have an audience.

Of course, Harry had to be close to coming, didn’t he? Yes, she could see the look on her husband’s face. And he looked a little tired. He was used to taking it slow these days and now he was trying to fuck like a boy again. Granted, she could say much the same about herself.

In truth, the only thing that mattered at the moment were Luna’s moans. Luna had pulled herself up onto her hands, now pushing back against Ginny’s thrusts, forcing Ginny deeper. Ginny was in awe of Luna. There was no way Ginny could take so much and Luna did it and made it look good. If what she said about her husband was true, she’d had a lot of experience at this point.

Ginny looked at Harry again. He was definitely close and struggling not to finish. Ginny slapped Luna’s arse and said, “Isn’t she beautiful, Harry? Doesn’t she look amazing while I fuck her?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Oh, Merlin. Neville. I’m gonna-“ Harry stammered, voice tense.

“Do it. Come in my arse,” Neville said.

Harry let out a shouting moan as he pounded into Neville’s arse. This set off a series of reactions as Ginny felt Luna tighten around her then cry out in orgasm. Luna’s cry and the way her muscles contracted and spasmed around the toy instantly sent Ginny over the edge.

“Fuck!” Ginny moaned, getting that unusual feeling that she was ejaculating, even though the toy wasn’t capable of that.

While she was in the throes of ecstasy, Harry was already slumping, looking completely spent. His cock fell out of Neville, rapidly going soft. Ginny slowed but didn’t stop, enjoying the long, deep strokes into Luna as she rubbed her hands on her back.

Luna finally fell to the bed, rolling over onto her back with a very satisfied look on her face. Neville was also on his back, stroking his cock, giving Ginny an idea.

“I’m going to finish Neville off,” Ginny said, getting off the bed and removing the toy.

She quickly returned, putting lube on Neville’s cock then getting on top of him, easily taking him inside.

“Shit, Ginny. You feel… ahhh,” Neville said as Ginny began to ride him.

She put her hands on his chest and bounced on and off his cock with vigorous enthusiasm, knowing this would quickly be too much for him to handle.

“Ohhhh.That feels so good,” Neville moaned.

“I want you to come. I want you to empty yourself into me, Neville,” Ginny said forcefully.

Ginny looked over and saw that Harry had climbed next to Luna and they were snogging, Harry’s fingers between Luna’s thighs.

“OK. OK. I’m going to… I’m going to… Ahhhhhhh,” Neville cried out, his face grimacing as he craned his neck, Ginny continuing to ride hard while he made all manner of facial contortions.

Soon Neville was begging her to stop and she complied, climbing off then running to the loo to clean herself up. When she got back the three of them were all just casually talking in bed.

“Hey, gang. How is everyone?” Ginny asked.

“Great,” Neville said.

“Fantastic,” Harry added.

“Splendid,” Luna finished.

“Well. Happy birthday, Harry,” Ginny said, sliding in next to her husband.

“Cheers,” he replied.

“Do we want this to be a regular thing?” Luna said.

“I don’t think it can be. We’re all too busy. But maybe when there’s time. I’d say the door is open. Which is quite something considering how long it’s been shut,” Neville said.

“Open doors are good,” Luna said.

“Sure are,” Harry said then added, “They surely are.”


End file.
